Wait! do I know you?
by Dawnwizard8010
Summary: a series of simple one shots about the seven meeting old enemies and friends. some will be new people that's meeting them. will these meeting cause new everlasting friendships or enemies? I am gonna update most certainly once a week until i get inspiration for a better story. remember this is my first story EVER!
1. Chapter 1

**Nancy's POV**

I swear I've seen this guy from somewhere….

Okay let me explain this sudden thought. Here I am at the beach when a certain someone caught my eye. That someone had to be the beach lifeguard. But wait, that doesn't end here. Not only is he super attractive but he looks vaguely familiar.

_Just go up to him Nancy!_

_NO!_

_Oh great now I'm fighting with my thoughts, and I wonder why I'm still single! _

I then glanced at him again and our eyes locked. Now I was around three metres away from him so I could still his facial expression, it was in complete bewilderment.

Huh? I wasn't expecting that one…

I close my eyes and then sigh. When I open my eyes up again he isn't at his station anymore.

No no no no no NO!

Where did he g-

My thoughts were interrupted when a shadow washed over me; I looked up to be met with an untidy mop of ink black hair and big sea green eyes. Wait! What's that?! OMG!

THAT IS SO NOT FAIR! His eyelashes were thick, black and long aka a girls dream eyelashes.

"Hey!" was all he said.

Wow even his voice was attractive: deep and smooth, like honey.

_Huh where did that thought come from!_

I shake my head, now is my chance to come up with a flirty comment that will instantly make him fall in love with me!

"Uh w-well hell-hey there"

Wow so much for smooth Nancy!

He is staring at me weirdly now. I was probably chucking a weird face while internally scolding myself at my bad attempt of setting a good impression on this model like lifeguard.

"Soooo what's your name, mines Percy"

Ooh Percy that's a nice nam- "Wait your name is Percy?! You don't happen to be Percy Jackson do you? I'm Nancy Bobofit." I say cautiously.

"That's ma name, has a nice ring to it, doesn't it? So how's your peanut butter and ketchup sandwiches, Nancy, do you still use them as missiles at unsuspecting people?"

I blushed at his comment.

Then it all just hit me. Percy Jackson was that scrawny loyal dude at Yancy that used to stick up for that Grover kid. How did he turn from that thing that I once knew to this model standing right in front of me?

Well, it was nice meeting you again Nancy we should catch-up some time but my girlfriend waiting for me over there" he points over to a beautiful blonde waiting by his station with her arms crossed ignoring the guys who were shamelessly flirting openly at her. My last thought about him when he left was:

_People change._


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note:**

**I just wanted to thank everyone for giving me those encouraging reviews. I said I will post a new update every week so here it is!**

Lame Jokes

**Tamara's POV**

'Shove loser!' I said this as I walked past Leo.

Ahh, Leo Valdez. He doesn't belong at this school. This is the school for the rich not the poor, for the high status not the low and Leo here was anything but.

Today was not my day at all. My mother was back from the pub last night and didn't stay at a friend's house so I was stuck with her. It's my secret that no one else knows, not even my best of the best friends because they were all fake snobs. I then fixed my posture and quickly flinched, my body was throbbing from the amount of hits my mother struck at my back.

_I hoped no one noticed me flinch…_

I looked into the eyes of Leo they were a nice warm shade of brown but were filled with something I did not expect at all: sadness and pain.

I straight away remembered the pain from last night reliving the moment again. It was utterly painful. I then feel wet on my cheeks and notice tears streaming down my face. I cover my face quickly before grimacing in pain again and run out of the gates that I walked in only a few minutes ago. I dump my stuff on the dirt and fall onto the ground whilst leaning my back on a brick wall as more tears stream down my face. Leo saw me flinch in pain now he is going to tease me for the rest of my life and ruin my reputation. I sigh sadly and look down at my hands.

'What type of stationary would be the best leader?'

'A RULER!'

It's Leo and I can't help cracking a smile at that lame corny joke.

'So what's up, chica'

That was Leo again.

I sniffle and then turn to him.

'It's nothing' I say

'Aww come do I have to turn that frown of yours upside down?'

'I guess' I say uncertainly.

He then clears his throat and says:

'Why did the boy eat his homework?

Because the teacher said it was a piece of cake!'

Oh oh oh oh what about this one: why was the teacher cross eyed?

Because she couldn't control her pupils!'

At this one he slaps his thigh and starts laughing like a maniac. I can't help but laugh manically along with him.

'Why are these all school related?!'

'Well we ARE at school aren't we?'

'Too true' I agree

His face then turns serious.

'Now will you tell me why you're sad?'

I take a deep breath, I've been holding it for so long and I'm now going to spill to some lame Hispanic scrawny guy that I just truly met around twenty minutes ago.

'My mum is a drunken wreck and always hits me' I suddenly blurt out.

His eyes immediately soften.

'Gee, I didn't know that Tamara, wanna talk about it?'

'Maybe next time? What about some more lame jokes?' I offer.

'Right-o, so why did the teacher wear shades to class…'

**And that's it, if you don't know that last joke you can PM me for the answer. I hoped you liked it, both the jokes and the story. Please review and tell me what you think about it so far.**

**Dawnwizard8010**

***salute to all you awesome people out there***

**Over and out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**MattDonalds**

**Thanks a bunch to all those people who reviewed and told me their opinion. Also to all those people who followed and favourite me, means a lot. Well it's a new chapter here everybody! WHOOP WHOOP! So without further ado…**

**Matt's POV**

"Hello what can I get for you today?" I said monotonously without even looking at the customer.

Let me just quickly introduce myself, my name is Matt Sloan, playboy extraordinaire and currently struggling for money and neck deep in debts at only the age of 23. Being the son of a rich family sure has its perks, such as the money, luxury and of course getting all the girls. But recently I did something that got even my dad worried, with all the money he shouldn't be worried, but surprisingly he was. Let's just say I caused so much mayhem that got my dad angry telling me he is going cut all his riches from me until I became more responsible. So here I am in good ol' Maccas that is currently almost empty, trying to get some cash.

"Hey, I would like to get a small big mac with small fries and a medium coke"

My head shot up at the angelic voice and immediately fell in some ponies and rainbows daydream about the girl in front of me. She had long curly blonde hair, tan heart shaped face with red plump lips, long eyelashes that framed intimidating grey eyes that were at the moment twinkling with warmth and happiness. She wore a blue baggy sweater that said in big lettering 'JACKSON', tight dark jeans and grey converses. And best of all she was my age.

"And I would like to get 2 large big mac meals, large cokes to go with it and also large fries, a sundae- make it the bugglegum because it's blue- and an apple pie" the deep voice said, which broke me out of my fantasy sequences of me and that girl. I looked at the owner of that deep voice, noticing for the first time, I nodded and put down their orders. Then I realised something about the man, I whipped my head up and did a double take. I looked closer at the man and gasped in realisation and remembrance. Same black hair, same sea green eyes and trouble maker smirk. But this time he was tanner, musclier and was downright hot with one hell of a bod. Don't worry I'm only interested in the girl.

"Percy….Percy Jackson?! Is that you?"

Percy nodded and took a step back about to run. I turned red as soon I realised that I was literally nose to nose with him. No wonder he wanted to make a run.

Percy opened his mouth then thought better of it and shut it and the once again opened his mouth again.

"Do I know you?"

His voice was in suspicion but also held a bit of recognition. He then glanced at my chipped front teeth and paled.

"Matt Sloan?" he breathed out.

The first question I expected, but the second one that came out of his mouth surprised me:

"Aren't you rich, what are you doing here?!"

I explained the whole problem to him. All he did was nod with his mouth agape and his eyes searching my face, probably trying to find the old Matt within me.

The girl next to Percy steeped forward and said "can we pay now? Because I'm starving"

I looked at her and looked at and then at her hand wrapped around Percy's waist and straight away made the connection.

"Uh, sure" was my intelligent answer.

Percy then brought out a wallet with a blue trident on it and looked at me expectantly, eyebrows rose up.

"What!?" I said defensively.

"We kind of need the price" he said this in a 'duh!' tone.

"Oh right" I cleared my throat in embarrassment "that will be $35.45"

He reaches into his wallet and pulls out a 100 dollar note and a small piece paper and hands it to me.

"Keep the change" was all he said. He and his girlfriend took the food and left.

I stared at their retreating backs, mouth agape. I then look at the 100 dollar bill and then open the folded small piece of paper and inside with his name on it, underneath his number was there with a small note saying ' if you need anything'.

_He must have written down his number when I went to give his food._

I fingered the money and the note and carefully put it in my jeans pocket. I realised my shift was over and decided to head home.

On the way home I thought:

_What did I ever do well to him or anyone to gain his care for me?_

**please review and tell me what you think. the more the merrier right. current song listening to: numb by linkin park**

**Dawnwizard8010**

***salute to all those awesome people out there***

**over and out.**


End file.
